The Immortal Iron Fist
The Immortal Iron Fist is an MCU Netflix movie focusing on Orson Rend'ul after his dreadful experiences during the First World War. It is almost a sequel to Marvel's: The Invaders. The movie would be rated R, however; this article is not graphic enough to warrant an R template. This will be heavily edited soon...(I'm not dead) © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis Orson Rend'ul has survived the horrors of the Great War and is dragged into drug addiction by his PTSD. Surviving almost a hundred years after the war, Orson falls victim to The Hand's drugs and becomes obsessed with the possibility of an Eighth Capital City of Heaven. Plot World War One We see trench combat scenes from Invaders and Orson Rend'ul fighting. We see him shooting his M1911s and shooting German soldiers. We then see his fist around his pistols glow with Chi as he summons his Iron Fists. The golden energy also flows through the guns and he shoots a bullet in slow motion and the bullet is encased in a wave of Chi. Three soldiers are charging him- single file- and the Chi-powered bullet hits the first, completely popping the man and then goes through all three. Orson then brings up his pistols and drops the magazines. We continue to see Orson fighting Germans. He bashes one's face into a barbed wire coil. Fall From Grace Orson then looks around and sees the horrors around him- burning trees, burning bodies, soldiers fighting to no end. Orson's eyes water and his face flashes to his sleeping face which jolts awake. (This is 100 years later) Orson sits upright in his bed. He looks beside of him and we see a woman lying face down in the bed next to him. Orson rubs his head and sighs. He sits up and pulls on his clothes. His apartment is dirty and littered with empty liquor bottles and ashtrays. He leaves the bedroom and plops down onto an old coach. He grabs a heroin needle and injects his forearm vein. His eyes close and he rests his head back against the cushion. 'The Iron Fists ' We see Danny Rand in a suit walking down a sidewalk. He walks into the Rand building and goes to his corner office and sits at his desk. Ward knocks on his door and opens it. "Someone is here to see you." Danny looks up. "Let them in." A man with wild brown hair slicked back enters the office wearing a suit. He sits in a chair facing Danny's desk. "Greeting Mr. Rand." The man is British. Danny looks at him. "Who are you?" The man smirks. "I am Ratchett Keri- but who I am is not important. I am not here for business false Iron Fist." Danny's eyes widen. "How do you know that name? And what do mean 'false'" "My employer is the one and only true Iron Fist." "What do you want?" Danny asks. "For you to listen," Ratchett replies. The scene cuts to Orson wake up after his heroin injection. We see through his eyes briefly and everything is tinted blue and only the shapes and movements of things it shown. He stands up and his legs wobble- a result of his high. He mutters "No" and runs to his closet in the bedroom. He throws open his closet and pulls down a yellow Iron Fist mask and a green shirt with the symbol of Shao Lao emblazoned on it. He throws both of them on along with brown cargo pants. He puts on his back holsters and places two M1911s in them and loads his pockets with magazines. On his way out the door, he grabs a brown trench coat off a coat rack and puts it on. We then see Danny and Ratchett talking. Ratchett is speaking. "You are the only living Iron Fist, and we need you to open the Doors of Eight." "What are the Doors of Eight?" Danny asks. Ratchett laughs. "You don't know? Well, the Doors of Eight are the gateway to the Eighth Capital City of Heaven." Danny's eyes widen. The scene cuts to Orson throw open the doors to the Rand building. Metal detectors blare as the Orson enters. Security rushes his him, but Orson easily knocks them down. He faces more threats by security, and easily beats them all down. He makes it to the elevator. He enters it and presses the button to go to the floor Danny's office is on. It stops on an earlier floor and men in suits enter and surround Orson. As the elevator begins to rise, they whip out batons and attack Orson- as they are security. A elevator fight ensues and Orson comes out victorious. The elevator arrives and Orson steps out with the, some dead, some unconscious, bodies left in the elevator behind him. He also took one baton. He fights a couple more guards and barges into Danny Rand's office and draws one of his pistols and shoots Ratchett in the head. He then approaches Danny and grabs his wrist and says that he needs to come with him. Danny pushes him off and attempts to roundhouse kick him. Orson catches the kick and pulls Danny onto the ground and again tells Danny to come with him. They continue to fight and Orson whips out his baton and is about to strike Danny when Danny summons the Iron Fist and punches through the baton. At this moment, security armed with guns, barges into the office. As the baton shatters, a sharp edge of it ricochets into the heart of one of the four guards.The guards shoot, but Orson turns around- causing them to miss-, and throws the baton handle at the head of another, quickly draws his pistols and shoots them dead. Danny puts him into a headlock and Orson flips Danny over his shoulder. "I'm an Iron Fist too Rand K'ai." Danny looks up. "How do you know my K'un Lunian name?" Orson smirks. "Because I held that name once as well." We see Orson's vision again, and the blue clears away to normal vision. Regardless, Danny summons his Fist and stands up to punch Orson. Orson summons his Fist and punches. The Fists hit each other and a shockwave causes the entire corner of the building to divide all the way up and down where their fists met. When the shockwave hits the ground, it rips a fissure open through the sidewalk and street and into a corner store, which implodes. A lot of the glass in the Rand building also shatters. The force blows Orson out a window and Danny through a wall. Orson is falling through the air, but summons his Fist and lands on it, creating a small crater, and saving his life. He lies on his back in the street which is being blocked off my emergency personnel. 'Collapse of the Elevator ' We see Danny pull himself up and assist people. After he's helped almost everyone on the his floor, he asks where Ward is. An employee points at the elevator. Danny presses the button and it doesn't respond. Danny summons the Iron Fist, causing people to gasp and sputter, and Danny pulls open the door, causing it cave open. He looks down the empty shaft. The elevator cable are not tight and one of them is severed. The elevator box is hanging by only three cables halfway down the building. Danny summons his Fist and jumps into the shaft, grabbing the cables and slides down slowly, counting doors as he goes down. He yells up for them to go to floor 28. Employees rush down the stairs until they get to floor 28. Meanwhile, Danny- who is standing on the top of the elevator box- pries open a maintenance hatch and leaps into the elevator box, only to be punched in the face by a startled Ward. We then see the employees trying to open the elevator door. One of them calls Danny and tells him that the door won't open. Danny tells the employees to clear the door. Danny summons his Iron Fist and back into a corner of the elevator box. He leaps off the walls and punches the very top of the door. His fist breaks a large hole through them and the bottom of the floor side doors. We see two more elevator cables snap and the elevator shake. Danny helps Ward onto floor 28 and as Danny prepares to climb through, the last elevator cable snaps. The employees scream as Danny falls in a box to his death. Danny is thrown around in the fast moving box. Suddenly, the elevator box hits the ground. Danny is thrown around and is lying on the ground- very much alive. Danny is just below the second floor. He punches through the door and climbs up onto the second floor and runs down to the ground and sees a torn open elevator door. He sees Orson with two glowing hands holding the elevator shaft. Orson looks back and sees Danny and pulls himself out of the shaft, causing the elevator to hit ground and be crushed. Orson rests against the wall. TBA Cast *Orson Rend'ul- Steven Yeun *Danny Rand- Finn Jones *Quan Yaozu- Hiroyuki Sanada *Bei Bang-Wen- Mark Dacascos *Lei Kung- Hoon Lee *Ward Meachum- Tom Pelphrey *Ratchett Keri - Arthur Darvill *Jeri Hogarth- Carrie Ann Moss Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Marvel Netflix Movies